Grey Matter/Quotes
Ben 10 Washington B.C. *"Oh man! Another red card!" *"Uh, looking for the gold Sumo Slammer card. Duh." Hunted *"There should be a nerve cluster in here somewhere." *"One down!" *"Guess who!" *"Wonder what would happen if I did this!" *"Only one way to beat the desert heat, don't you think?" A Small Problem *"Huh? Oh, no no no no no. Anything but being a micro-munchkin!" *"Uh oh!" *"Hey, race ya to the bottom!" *"Now that rocked!" *"That's why I'm not going to tell him. In a few minutes I'll be back to normal, and he'll never know, will he?" *"GWEN! GWEN!" *"GWEN!" *"Let me out!" *"Who are you calling miniature?" *"Actually, I don't know myself. And if I did I wouldn't tell you!" *"You wanna see feisty? Just wait until I get big." *"Take a picture, it'd last longer." *"Great. A thousand people at the water park and the UFO freak spots me." *"Wait. This could work. Here, kitty kitty! I taste just like chicken!" *"I'm free! Uh oh. I'm free." *"Aaaaaaaah!" *"Gwen! It's me!" *"Yeah! The watch still won't work!" *"Uh, there appears to be a mountain peak 13.2 miles due west with a vertical angle of 45 degress." *"Oh yeah. It's Ripley." *"What's your malfunction? Probably something stupid like the DNA splicing replicator copying a fragmented animo acid sequence. *Gasp* So this is what it feels like to be smart!" *"Whoa!" *"Think again!" *"Ah, fresh air!...this is so gross." *"Ah, my ticket out!" *"Something tells me you're the type of guy who has a lot of friends." *"Yeah, to break me out." *"Hands off!" *"I have a bad feeling about these guys..." *"Honestly, I've never been very good at tests. Or quizzes for that matter!" *"Uh, don't bother with the slice and dice. Trust me, I'm just as grey on the inside as I am on the out!" *"What are you doing?" *"Gwen!" *"Look at all this alien tech!" *"Oh man...these guys have no clue what they've got here!" *"We've got to destroy everything!" *"Gwen! Grab that close hypercore. Grandpa, the gallenium capacitor!" *"It's not Ben talking, it's Grey Matter. Do it!" *"Get out of here!" *"If I can get inside the power grid, I can hook the hypercore and capacitor up to it. This is where small comes in handy. Now go. I'll meet you outside." Secrets *"A little alien know-how and the coast is toast." Truth *"Grey Matter? I said muscle, not miniscule!" *"Triggering the correct sequence of synapses should allow me some rudimentary motor control...uh...sure wish I knew what I was talking about." *"Then you'll be out of a job." *"No way! This is one hero who's not for sale." *"Sorry, I'm on summer vacation." *"And I definitely wouldn't want to be ya." Gwen 10 Gwen *"Ben! This isn't funny!" Grudge Match *"All it takes is a short circuit and a little Grey Matter." *"Then why didn't you?" *"Come on!" *"The controls to the emergency escape pod should be somewhere. That Slix guy said he controls everything on this ship from here." *"If we're going down..." *"Nice teamwork!" The Ultimate Weapon *"Oh man! Eugh...I should have just gone Cannonbolt and busted my way in." *"Who's the big dog now?" *"I've never seen ANYONE this serious." *"I'm on it." *"Uh, well, not exactly." *"It's Enoch and those Forever Knight guys who tried to slice and dice me." *"Run!" *"No way I'm winding up alien coleslaw!" They Lurk Below *"Oh man, for once I was better off as me." Ghostfreaked Out *"Eugh, that's enough to make me gag too." *"Uh oh!" Back With a Vengeance *"Diamondhead." *"Grey Matter? Oh no! I forgot I zeroed out the master control!" *"That's it! You are so dead! Four Arms! Diamondhead! Oh man..." Midnight Madness *"Uh, take me to your leader. Your will is my command." *"More grapes, Master?" Merry Christmas *"Okay, recalibrate the freon evaporation cycle, fan the expansion valves, and realign these condenser coils." *"One more second and it's ice cube city-" *"This doesn't look good!" *"Guess that didn't go as planned, huh?" *"What's that doing in the middle of the desert?" *"Aw man! Well, I guess if at first you don't succeed..." *"Uh, the amplification of currents suggests a fission of unstable and undeterminable isotopes. Shutting down power source now." *"Oh yeah! The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" The Unnaturals *"Oh man!" *"Gimme a lift!" *"Now this is what I call a sweet landing!" *"Guess how many jellybeans and win a Music Pocket. Way too easy for the little guy with the mega brain. Average size of a jellybean is 1.3 centimeters. We're talking 6,532-31 jellybeans." Be Afraid of the Dark *"Grey Matter? Oh man, gimme a break!" *"Master plan? I don't like the sound of that!" *"And I like the looks of it even less! Yo, Earth to Grandpa! Come in Grandpa!" *"Wrong! When you hear what I'm about to say, you're gonna wish you had my alien muscle with you." *"I figured out what old bolt-head is up to. He's going to project a Corrodium beam from the space station to a transceiver in New Mexico." *"Duh! That's why he was stealing that satellite equipment." *"I think that's just a side effect. With the sun blocked out, Ghostfreak would be at full power all the time." *"Yeah. Dr. Monster somehow brought Ghostfreak back to life. He's behind all this stuff! The werewolf, Mr. Mummy, everything!" *"Grandpa! Gwen!" *"Oh man! Come on, think! There's got to be something in all this junk that will help." *"Aha!" *"No!" Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix *"Sometimes I think this thing just plain hates me." *"In the meantime, here's yours." *"Whoa!" *"Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark!" Perfect Day *"We've got to do something! They're giving Grandpa a wedgie. And it's atomic!" *"Alien wet willy!" *"Hm, Enoch would try to hide it in the last place we'd think to look..." Ken 10 Kenny *"Now's my chance! I'll prove to Dad that-" *"Not so fast!" Snack Break *"Going Grey Matter was the best idea I've ever had." *"Almost got it-uh oh." Ben 10: Race Against Time *"Aw man!" *"Hm...maybe I can work with this..." *"JT and Cash are gonna get theirs...man...pastry projectiles...meat-fueled torpedoes...stained clothes, dirty face...AWESOME!" *"Let's see, what do we have here...red to blue, blue to red, food goes flying on your head...here we go, liquid attack mode, this wire, there we go, and all systems are..." *"Here we go!" *"That was awesome." Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens *"Never thought I'd be glad to see this place again! Get to a phone, call Grandpa Max. He'll know how to turn me human!" *"Ow." *"Heh heh...hi." *"Excuse me." Ben 10: Omniverse Have I Got a Deal for You *"Grey Matter? Seriously?" So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies *"Grey Matter? Man, I have got to get a manual for this new thing." *"So, what have you two got to say for yourselves?" *"Wait, since when? I thought you guys became Plumbers!" *"Is that why you two hijacked this cruiser? To get back at the Plumbers?" *"Hm, environmental controls, warp drive, communications...ah! Tractor beam!" Of Predators and Prey: Part 2 *"How do I stop this thing? I'm a thinker, not a fighter! Think...think..." *"Hephaeston neuro-grip. Useful for subduing all manner of prey." Rad *"Mm, Pyxi's right. A standoff's gonna thrash what's left of the ship. Hey! I understood that!" *"Don't worry, if Grey Matter's brilliant little brain can't get us out of this, nothing can." *"I'm thinking." *"Eureka! I shall fix the Lovely Duck. Rook, slip out the exhaust vents and cut us loose. Rad, clear this ship of frogs." *"Pyxi!" *"Get ready to floor it." *"Go to the cargo bay and...be yourself." *"Pyxi, the airlock's damaged, so I have to time these doors just right. Can you give me master control?" *"Reroute the parmium bypass. Account for radiological fluctuations. Warp drive upshift mechanism recalibrated." *"Cargo doors open. Go, Pyxi!" And Then There Was Ben No Watch Ben *"Let's kick a few butts!" *"Oh. Then, let's outthink a few butts!" *"Sure hope I know what I'm doing." It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2 *"If anyone can thwart your plan, it would be Grey Matter!" *"Rewire this coupling here and..." Ben 23 (Brain Frog) *"You mean Brain Frog of course but you're totally right." *"We need to bypass this circuit here."